


I Have Loved You

by nursal1060



Series: Avengers Romances [10]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adults in love, Avengers Tower, Bedrooms, Captain America - Freeform, Cuties, Dancing, Dancing Steve Rogers, Dancing Tony Stark, Dancing in the bedroom, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, Iron Man - Freeform, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Music, No Smut, Oblivious Steve Rogers, POV Tony Stark, Post-Party, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Radio, Radio Music, Showers, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Steve x Tony - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: After a late night of partying, Steve is staying at Tony's place. All seems ordinary until a certain song comes on the radio, which leads to lots of dancing (in boxers) and kisses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic of 2017, and my first songfic ever! This has been sitting in my folder to finish since, I kid not, 2015 ^^; so the song will be old by the time this fanfic comes out! (Song: A Thousand Years) First Stony fic since March 2016 as well 0_0  
> Enjoy some Avengers/Superhusbands cuteness! Comments and kudos are appreciated! <3

Tony Stark sat on the bed, his shirt half buttoned, as he listened to the radio as the shower roar. Steve Rogers was washing up after a long evening of drinks and making out, and Tony was waiting for him to come out so he could get even closer with him. It was almost 3 am and most of the city had gone to sleep long before, but the lights in the city were just as breathtaking as ever.  
As Tony unbuttoned the rest of the dress shirt he was wearing for getting to bed, the desk’s radio, powered by J.A.R.V.I.S, played a song from a movie that he would never admit to watching:

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Tony looked to the radio, then back to the shower door.  
“J.A.R.V.I.S, record this song.” He stood up and walked over to the window and listened to the song. It struck a chord in him, made him relate.  
How long had he dreamed of meeting Steve Rogers once his father talked about the great hero he was? All his life, probably. All of his life he had been waiting for Steve Rogers, not sure he would ever see him, as he was pronounced dead long before Tony was born.  
And yet, here he was. In his house, in his bedroom’s bathroom, taking a shower after a long evening. An idea popped into his head. One full of motion.  
“How much longer will Steve be?”  
“Estimated time remaining: 4 minutes.”  
“Excellent. Let me know when he comes out of the shower. Play this song from the beginning at exact the second that the bathroom door opens.”  
“Planning something romantic, are we?”  
“J.A.R.V.I.S, don’t you taunt me in that tone. Be prepared to record.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
Tony continued to undress, tossing his dress shirt in the hamper as he practiced his dancing alone to the music. He wasn’t sure if he liked being the woman in the dance, or if Steve even wanted to dance, but he made it his next goal to dance with Steve the moment he walked out from the bathroom. He turned to the door as he heard the shower turn off within.

As calculated, exactly 4 minutes later, the bathroom door unlocked.  
“Hey Tony, I borrowed a pair of your boxers, sorry about-” He stopped mid sentence as he heard the music and saw Tony Stark waiting in front of him, in nothing but his trousers.  
Tony held his hand out to the still dripping blonde in front of him, mouthing the word, “Dance.” Steve’s face was the mix between a smirk and a gasp. Tony did his best to keep a brave face as Steve approached.  
Steve asked as the music played, “What's all this?”  
Tony blushed as he said firmly, “Just dance, Rogers.” Their fingers gently intertwined as one of their hands touched the other’s. Tony waited for Steve to put his other hand on his hip so he could put his hand on Steve’s shoulder. Looking at their feet, Steve took a step back, and Tony took one forward.  
Tony gulped. This was happening. It was really happening. 

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is

Tony raised and kept his eyes forward, looking at the man he had admired for so long. His perfect face, hair, body, voice...and mind… he got lost in the swimming blue sea of eyes that Steve had.

I will be brave,  
I will not let them you take away.  
Now standing in front of me,  
All of my doubts suddenly fade somehow.

Tony was locked onto Steve’s eyes as his hand moved forward to touch his face, stopping the dance. This wasn't a dream...it hit him then. This was real. Steve was real, they were really together.  
“Tony-” 

I have died everyday waiting for you.  
Darling don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a thousand years,  
And I'll love you for a thousand more.

Tony brought their lips together again in a passionate kiss while their tongues began their usually dance for dominance. This time, Tony actually won, and the grin on his face commemorated it. Steve moved, dipping his lover and fellow Avenger.  
There was nothing else in this moment. Just the two of them in a dance of passion and happiness. No Avengers work, no responsibilities, no judgement, As Steve raised Tony back to standing level, Tony smirked.  
Tony spoke confidently as he maintained eye contact with the more muscular man, “J.A.R.V.I.S, turn on some sensual music, will you?” Steve’s face turned a slight tint of pink before Tony tackled him onto the bed, covering his face in kisses.  
He’d waited for this day since he was a young man, and now he was happy. He, Tony Stark, had been in love with Steve Rogers from the beginning...and would be endlessly. Tony was all smiles for the first time in years, and it seemed like his lover and him were on, and staying on, cloud nine together.


End file.
